


Honey

by aron_kristina



Series: Gabriel/Kali [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They leave him honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by C. Feedback is gold.  
> I don't actually know Icelandic so if something's wrong please tell me.

They're in a field. Gabriel likes it up here, at least in the summer, when it's warm, but not too hot, and everything is green. Not like the winter, with it's cold and dark, but the snow is pretty. And it's nice to be close to his worshipers. Kali thinks it's too cool, of course, but she gives in, sometimes.

 

In this field there's a stone. It's holy, and Loke's worshipers leave him things. They know his tastes so well, and today there's a pot of honey waiting for him. He dips his fingers into the pot and scoops up honey to put in his mouth. It's fresh, and he can taste the flowers that made this honey, taste the blind dedication of the bees, taste the worship and he closes his eyes and moans. When he looks up again Kali is looking at him with hunger. He deliberately misunderstands and holds out the pot.

 

“You want some?” he asks, and Kali hisses at him, all teeth and tongue and power, so Gabriel quickly sets the pot aside so it won't be destroyed. Kali all but jumps on him, kissing him violently and dragging him to the ground. They make love in an almost furious way, hard and fast, and Kali bites him wherever she can reach.

 

Afterward they lie next to each other, sated and sweaty and letting the soft wind cool them, and Gabriel remembers something. There was an awesome pot of honey left somewhere close. He sits up and locates the pot. Picking it up he dips his fingers into it again, but instead of sucking on them he lays them against Kali's throat.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks, but he hushes her. He starts drawing, slowly and carefully on her, dipping his hand back to get more of the slick, sticky honey on his fingers. He starts with her collarbones, writing àst (love), lofa (promise), rolundi (calmness), koss (kiss), elskhugi (lover), verndun (protection), fagur (beautiful), minn (mine). He draws them in the runes of his followers, the runes native to this nation, because they have power and protection built into them. Kali watches him, most likely she feels the power in the words and feels the love with which they are written, but he likes to believe she lets him do this because she trusts him.

 

When he's done and her torso is covered in runes he licks them off, honey blending with the taste of her skin, sweetness and salt. She's breathing heavier now, and he licks with more intent, pointed tongue tracing the shapes of the runes in her body. When he's done and she's clean, more or less, he gets the pot again, and writes àst all over her. She looks at him with dark eyes while he works, methodically writing his love on her again and again. When he's done she pulls him on top of her, smearing the honey between them, and kisses him.


End file.
